swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Gustave Flaubert
' Gustave Flaubert' (12 December 1821 – 8 May 1880) was an influential French writer. He is known especially for his first published novel, Madame Bovary (1857), for his Correspondence, and for his scrupulous devotion to his style andaesthetics. The celebrated short story writer Maupassant was a protégé of Flaubert. Tossup Questions # In a short story by this author, the title character kills his parents, who are sleeping in his bed, because he thinks it is his wife sleeping with another man. In that short story, the title character later helps a leper cross a river before being taken to heaven. He wrote a novel in which a deadly veil called the Zaimph is stolen by the mercenary leader Matho and recovered by the title character, whose father is Hamilcar Barca. This author of "The Legend of Saint Julian the Hospitaller" is best known for a novel whose title character attends a performance of Lucia di Lammermoor where she meets Léon Dupuis, with whom she has an affair despite being married to the doctor Charles. For 10 points, name this author of Salammbo and Madame Bovary. # This author wrote about the Gallic leader Autharitus in a novel chronicling the life of the title daughter of Hamilcar Barca. In another novel, this author wrote about Charles Deslaurier's friend, Frederic Moreau, who has an affair with Madame Arnoux. He wrote about the pharmacist Homais in a novel that centers on a woman married to a country doctor who has affairs with Leon Dupuis and Rodolphe Boulanger. For 10 points, name this author of Salammbo and A Sentimental Education who wrote about the cyanide-eating Emma in his Madame Bovary. # Jean-Paul Sartre claimed that this man was unloved as a child in his biography of this man, The Family Idiot, while Walter Pater dubbed him the "martyr of style". He used Polybius's Histories as the basis for a historical novel set during the Mercenary Wars that stars the daughter of Hamilcar Barca. The journalist Dussardier is killed by Senecal near the end of another of his novels, whose protagonist fights a duel with Cisy over his lover Rosanette and carries on a long platonic affair with the wife of Madame (*) Arnoux. The manipulative merchant Lhereux appears in his most famous novel, which sees Leon Dupuis and Rodolphe Boulanger carry on affairs with the title doctor's wife. For 10 points, identify this author of Salammbo and Sentimental Education, a French realist who wrote Madame Bovary. # One of this author's novels ends with the protagonist bizarrely musing that his "happiest time" was a trip to a brothel run by a Turkish woman during which he froze up, was mocked by the prostitutes, and promptly fled in shame. Dussardier shouts "Vive la republique" as he is shot by Senecal in that novel by this author, which includes a masquerade ball at which a schoolmate of Deslauriers meets "La Marechale," a character named (*) Rosanette with whom he begins an affair after being frustrated in his pursuit of the married older woman Madame Arnoux. A knight is cursed for his enthusiasm for deer murder in one of his Three Tales, a collection that also includes "A Simple Heart." This creator of Frederic Moreau wrote of the pharmacist Homais, who supplies another protagonist with arsenic after her affairs with Leon and Rudolphe fail to make life in Yonville tolerable. For 10 points, name this author of A Sentimental Education who wrote of Charles's wife Emma in Madame Bovary. # In a story by this author, a girl saves the Aubain (ow-BAN) family from a charging bull and is eventually consoled by a parrot named Loulou. This author of "A Simple Heart" also wrote a novel in which Monsieur Rouault's (roo-ALTS) farm girl captivates the husband of Heloise. In that work by this man, Heloise dies penniless, which opens the door for the title character to marry a country (*) doctor named Charles. This author created a woman who has affairs with Leon and Rodolphe. For 10 points, name this man who wrote Madame Bovary.